Dear professor, Amy's a cat
by gh0stheart
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go as planned and things become a little rough around the edges. What happens when Amy is turned into a cat and found by someone she dislikes? Will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to _Dear professor Amy's a cat._ I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic right now, but as I'm so incredibly stressed out, and I write for stress relief... this is the product of that. I hope you enjoy it, because if you don't; I don't care. I'm just writing for fun anyways.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

What happened?

My head hurts like crazy and my hands look like paws. I've tried standing but it only results in falling down. Why?

"Amy. Calm down." A someone told me. I knew the voice, but it was so much louder than I'm used to. I tried to formulate words, but it only results in something that sort of sounded like "Meow." Did he do this to me?

I started to make a sound that sounded almost like purring. Wait… purring? Am I a cat?

I could feel the vibrations of him moving closer. His footsteps were soft, not loud like I would have imagined. He sat himself next to me. The couch springs making a soft pinging noise. How can he be so calm?

"Just be lucky I'm a theurgist, and a generally nice person..." He told me. I was silent. Why would Alexander even want to help me?

"But we have to tell Professor Drake that you're a cat." He continued to say. I winced, Cyrus was so going to kill me. I've never missed a class in my life, and I don't know how long I've been out for. Oh well...

Alexander picked me up. How dare he! I didn't give him my permission. Then again he wouldn't understand me anyway. Why is life so cruel?

"You really need to calm down Amy." He told me after a few minutes. I had my eyes closed because I didn't want to see the ground. I'm deathly afraid of heights.

He started to move one of his hands down my fur. It was strangely comforting, but it didn't help my terror. With only one hand he was holding me. Am I that tiny?

"Nothings going to happen to you..." He told me in a hypnotic tone. Theurgists can control plants and animals so he forced me to stay calm. It sucks to be a cat, but at least I didn't know what was going on until he decided to release me from his thrall...

I was inside Cyrus's classroom. It was extremely tidy, not even one paper out-of-place. That made me remember the time I purposefully had wrecked his classroom. I, thankfully, didn't get caught. If I did I don't think I'd be living long enough to become a cat.

Cyrus was sitting at his desk. Not standing as he normally was.

"Mr. Darkheart why are you visiting me?" He asked in his usual grumpy tone. I could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. Then again, he hardly was since Malistaire had gone mad.

"Professor Drake Amy's a cat." Alexander told him. There was a pause.

"If you're pranking me you know the consequence." Cyrus told Alexander. Alexander didn't seem worried. Then again this is Alexander. The guy wouldn't seem upset or anything like that even if he tried to be. That was something I always loathed about him.

Alexander and I never got along. He was just too non serious and I was serious. I was the person he couldn't cheer up. Whenever he tried to be nice to me I'd just be an absolute bitch. I could never get why he even tried. Why doesn't he get that when I say. "Leave me alone." I mean precisely that. I don't like people.

"Earlier today someone came up to her and cast some sort of spell. She turned into a cat. And now that she's awake and I know that she won't kill me I brought her with me." Alexander told Cyrus. There was a Humph before the professor said anything.

"Put her on the desk." Cyrus said unamused. Alexander did as he was told. It's never a good idea to mess with Cyrus. It was well-known what would happen if a person did. Detention is not a fun thing.

"Thank you Mr. Darkheart." He said before he cast a charm that revealed who you were to the viewer.

"How very interesting..." He said as he cast another spell.

"You may speak now Amy." he told me. I was relieved to say the least. Now I could talk to people and not be Alexanders "pet." I don't want to be someones pet.

"Thank you Professor." I said. My voice exactly the same as it was before. High, but not squeaky. I did not sound like a mouse.

"We are alerting Ambrose immediately." Cyrus told us. Alexander once again picked me up.

Cyrus left the classroom before Alexander and I did.

"Why are you so terrified Amy?" Alexander asked. I guess that he noticed my trembling.

"I don't like heights." I replied. I don't know why I did, but he should probably know something like that. All I can hope is that he doesn't use it against me.

"Oh... no wonder." He said moving faster. At least he didn't do what he did last time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter...**

 **Amy: You finally realize this.**

 **Me: Yes, why?  
**

 **Amy: *Shakes head* Never mind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101 or any characters except my oc's Amy and Alexander.**

 **Chapter two**

* * *

The headmaster's office was crowded with registration papers. They were literally everywhere. The headmaster was standing toward the left corner where his paper-cluttered desk was supposed to be.

"Cyrus, what brings you here?" The Headmaster asked the professor calmly, stroking his long white beard. Cyrus sighed.

"Ambrose one of my students is a cat."

There was a pause before the headmaster said anything.

"Which one?"

"Amy." Cyrus stated. I had no last name. Then again did I ever need one?

"That's not good Cyrus." The headmaster stated.

"I know."

They turned to Alexander and I. I started to purr slightly out of nervousness.

"It won't be too horrible." Alexander whispered into my ear trying to calm me down. It's strange that he isn't acting like he usually does. He hasn't been goofing about or anything. What happened?

"Come on Amy you need to know the truth - and Alexander you will be with Cyrus." The Headmaster said as Alexander put me down onto the floor.

I followed the headmaster through a door. It was large and brown. I had noticed it before but never asked.

"Have you ever wondered why you have white blond hair, green eyes and no last name?" The headmaster asked.

"No sir." I replied. He continued his speech.

"That's because you weren't human to start out with. You weren't a cat either... but you were created by magic by Grandmother Raven." He said. _So great I'm not technically anything._

"Um... Headmaster what am I then?" I asked. Everything I had ever been told was a lie. I myself am a lie. If I weren't a cat I would've been in tears. I hate lies.

"You are myth magic." He stated. No wonder Cyrus is somewhat tolerant of me. He had to be.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked furious.

"Because we weren't sure you were ready." The Headmaster told me.

"But you absolutely cannot be a cat!" He exclaimed. I was in a hexing mood. When I was human I would hex furniture. I have temperamental issues and it's better the furniture than a living creature.

"Um... Headmaster what do you want to do about my situation?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think I know..." The headmaster told me. What was he going to do to me? He started to chant a spell. I started to feel dizzy and blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's, not wizard101.**

 **Amy: Oh so you decided to write two short chapters.**

 **Me: So what if I did?**

 **Amy: Just amazed...**

 **Me: *rolls eyes***

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"...Amy your awake!" Alexander exclaimed. Why was he with me? The last thing I remembered was being with the headmaster. He chanted and now I'm here - wherever here is.

"Yep." I gritted through my teeth. Wait, teeth?

"Amy you're partially human." Alexander told me.

"Just wonderful." I replied sarcastically. I started out as a human-ish being, then turned into a cat and now I'm somewhere in-between.

"Well you could be me Amy, and have to accompany you practically everywhere." Alexander told me.

"WHAT!" I practically yelled. This couldn't be happening... this has to be some bad dream.

"You had the same response I had when I was told the 'lovely' news. Apparently they think that guy will try to do something worse to you or the spiral." Alexander told me.

"And they decided you of all people..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Alexander protested.

"Sure you aren't." I replied. He was never the person I liked to be around.

"Hey, you could be stuck with a diviner." He told me.

"You do realize my best friend's a diviner, right?" I told him.

"No, actually I didn't. I thought you'd prejudice against them." He said.

"Do you really think me so lowly to hold a prejudice?" I asked. There was a pause before he said anything.

"No, I didn't. It's just that... never mind..." He told me.

"Please tell me." I told him.

"Why should I?" He asked me.

"Because I will pester you until you tell me." I answered.

"Fine, yes I thought you'd be prejudice against diviners, because almost every other conjurer is." He told me.

"Thank you for telling the truth. I loath liars." I told him.

"Wait... you actually tell the truth." He said.

"Yes... why? You thought I lied? Why would I do that? I get into trouble all the time for being to brutally honest." I told him. I was starting to recognize the place I was in. It was the Wizard City hospital. I could tell by its white walls and the white sheets. I don't get why Alexander would be here other than he's a theurgist. I really doubt if I'm here that I will be allowed out anytime soon. There's always hope though.

"Oh... um... now that you're awake you maybe able to get out of here - let me check." Alexander told me as he left the room. With luck I may be able to get out of here.

He came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"You can leave." He said happily. I didn't miss it. Serious Alexander is much better than non-serious Alexander. What was I expecting from him though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you goxeris for following this fic I truly appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

He stayed annoying the entire day. I wonder if he was doing it just to irritate me. I wouldn't put it past anyone, even Alexander. Well... especially Alexander. I still don't trust him.

"Come on Amy - take off that hood." Alexander told me. I sighed. After I got out of the hospital both Alexander and I went to my house. I was still wearing what I was wearing that day. I didn't care and still don't I wasn't trying to impress anyone. All I added was a hood. To be truthful I'm embarrassed of what I look like. Think one of those anime cat girls from Earth without a tail. If there was a tale I don't think I could do it.

"No." Was my response.

"But-"

"No." I interrupted. He sighed; even he knows that it's not a good idea to argue with me. I'm stubborn; I mean really stubborn. I won't change my mind about something even if there's proof I am wrong. I guess it's not a good thing, but in my opinion it is.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Alexander sighed. So I finally got to him? Yay! My school long goal is complete!

"Why are you smiling?" I gave him my best "I have no idea what you're talking about" look I could manage without bursting into complete laughter. I did it!

"Please tell me or I'll pester you, just like you'd have pestered me." He told me. I sighed. My happiness moment gone.

"I finally reached my school long goal." I told him. It wasn't a lie. I just didn't tell him what the goal was...

"Irritating me was your goal?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

"You're a strange girl Amy." He told me. What makes me so strange? The fact that I made it my goal to finally irritate him?

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Yes, yes you are." He told me. I shook my head and sighed. I can't be that strange.

"I'm just a little different in my priorities." I replied.

"Whatever makes you feel better." He told me.

"Whatever." I replied.

"What is your deal Amy? I've always been nice to you, but you've been nothing but vicious to me." He asked me. We were in the middle of Unicorn Way and were creating a crowd of novices.

"We should continue this conversation elsewhere _Alexander."_ I told him irritably.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

 **Amy: I'm back!**

 **Me: I thought I got rid of you...**

 **Amy: You're going to have to try harder.**

 **Me: Just ignore Amy; she's been a pest.**

 **Amy: I'm not.**

 **Me: Yeah right...**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"What makes you so irritable Amy?" Alexander asked. I sighed; at least he did my one request. I'm now back at his house. The same house that I woke up in two days ago. Why does life hate me so?

"What would you do Alexander if you were turned into a cat? Been told you weren't even human to start out with and then turned into a human-cat hybrid." I replied irritably.

"What do you mean by not being human to start out with?" Alexander asked. I sighed; I knew I probably shouldn't have said that.

"I was energy." I answered.

"No wonder you can be a bit of a... I'm just not going there." He told me. He honestly cant swear can he. I thought they were kidding me when people told me that theurgists generally don't swear.

"I'm not that horrible Alexander." I told him.

"Please just call me Alex! And yes you are Amy. You are the most insufferable creature I've ever met. You won't agree with anything. You can and will argue with anybody!" Alexander exclaimed. I could feel the energy coming off of him and it wasn't good.

"Alex you need to calm down. This isn't exactly good for you to be so... upset." I told him.

"I don't care Amy! It feels good to finally be able to let some of my anger out." He told me. I was gripping the bag on my waste where my wand was. I didn't feel safe. I think I went a little over board when it came to making Alexander furious.

I felt something grab my shoulder and I black out.

* * *

"Amy... Please wake up... we've been captured by Malistaire." Alexander told me. My eyes slowly opened. I was in some sort of cage. I felt for the pouch with my wand and it was gone. That was when Alexander hugged me. I of course blinked.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I am. Is it really that surprising?" I asked him. He pulled me upright. I was instantaneously dizzy. I almost collapsed back to the metallic cage floor. How did Malistaire get inside Alexander's house?

"You should be dead Amy. Any normal wizard would be." He told me. I kept a hand of one of the cage bars to keep my balance.

"What happened?" I asked. He should know more about what's happening than me.

"Malistaire cast a death spell that causes a person to slowly die. I guess it's because you were created by magic that kept you alive. After that he took us to this cave in Dragonspyre." He told me. Why can't my life be that of a normal wizard?

"Well that explains why there is an incredible difference in temperature." I stated. Alexander rolled his eyes. I guess I stated the oblivious, but it was extremely hot inside of the cave.

"No shit Sherlock." He told me.

"The great theurgist can swear. I would have never known." I said with a hint sarcasm.

"Shut up Amy." He told me.

"Why should I?" I asked.

Alexander sighed and stayed absolutely silent. Without someone to argue with I stayed silent too. What's the point of arguing when no ones going to argue back?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you TheDiamondWriter and goxeris for reviewing. I greatly appreciate it.**

 **No one kill me alright for what's about to happen...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

 **Alexander: I finally get a turn!**

 **Me: you asked nicely unlike someone I know...**

 **Alexander: I just asked.**

 **Me: still better than not asking.**

 **Amy: Hey...**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

I looked around the cage, since Alexander wasn't speaking to me, I had nothing better to do. In other words I was bored and when I'm bored I'm not exactly the most patient creature. I was pacing around the rectangular metal cage. There were no keyholes, locks or entrances. In truth I'm starting to wonder how I got inside the cage... unless he teleported Alexander and I inside. But why couldn't I teleport myself out.

There was a soft banging sound in the distance. I couldn't see who it was in the almost pitch blackness. The cage was only lit up by a flickering lantern on the left side of the cage. Soon enough a black figure stepped into the light and I knew who it was. It was Malistaire that stood in front of the cage.

"Little Amy and Alexander what should I do with you?" He asked himself with an dark glint in his eye. I remained silent for the first time in my life. I knew something horrible would happen and it would probably be worse if I commented on it.

"I know I should put this amulet around Amy's neck." Malistaire said. I would have paled as I saw the amulet if I were still completely human. I couldn't remember its name but I remembered what it did. And what it did wasn't expressly good.

I felt something pull me against the cage near Malistaire. Alexander, of course, didn't do anything. I think he was too terrified to even move. I felt the amulet come closer to me. Every single part of my body wanted to get away. My heart was beating faster and faster, almost as if it were it's own device. I didn't want this. I didn't want...

The amulet slid itself around my neck. I felt my mind slowly become blank, well sort of. I could still see everything and think as a energy, but my body was completely under his control. Alexander did nothing but as energy I could at least see him.

"P-please don't do this. I'll gladly take her place." Alexander told Malistaire.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that whelp..." Malistaire told Alexander.

"Why?" Alexander asked.

"Wouldn't you rather forget everything." Malistaire replied.

"I'll take the amulet." He told Malistaire.

And that was the last second of my memory...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in one of my 2 chapter at a time moods. Well... technically this was part of the previous chapter, but I decided it's much better as it is now.**

 **Amy: why do you have to include this part of my story?**

 **Me: because it wouldn't be your story otherwise. Isn't that what you wanted; you plagued me every night until you got your way.**

 **Alexander: you seriously did that Amy?**

 **Amy: yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I looked up around my surroundings. I wasn't sure where I was, or who I was exactly. My head hurt and nothing was familiar.

The room I was in was red, orange and black. I was on top of a bed. What happened? It was as if something was blocking me from my memories.

I looked at my hands. They were white and furry. What am I?

I brought them up towards my head. Why does my head hurt so much?

I heard the door behind me open and a boy came out. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing bright green robes and an amulet. Why do I have a feeling I know him.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"I'm sorry for letting this happen to you, but I couldn't let you wear the amulet." He told me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. What amulet? The one he was wearing?

"I need to go before Malistaire calls me." He told me suddenly. Why was the name "Malistaire" so familiar? I didn't get a chance to ask before he was gone.

A couple white hairs fell into my face and I brushed them to the side with my hands.

"What could I have possibly have done to cause this?" I asked myself.

That was when the he reopened the door. His expression was blank, almost as if he wasn't himself anymore. Was that what the amulet did.

"Malistaire wants you." He choked out. He, I could tell, didn't want to do this. Why?

He tugged me off the bed and out the door. Then he walked off.

"Follow me." He told me.

I did as I was told. What else could I do? I wasn't sure where I was... nor who he was. Then again who am I?

The hallway was long and dark. Some areas had spirits; they didn't look particularly friendly. I noticed that the boy in front of me was walking faster to get past them; I followed him in this action. After all I didn't know what to do.

After a little while the boy found the doors he was looking for. They were large, black and like everything here it had a dragon decal, but instead of it being black it was gold.

He opened the doors and told me to get in. He didn't seem as friendly as he had before. Why do I even care?

"Amy you've finally awakened." A black haired, dark eyed man said from an alter. Everything in my body was telling me to run. My heart was racing. But at least I finally knew my name.

"Now you will help me." The man told me. I didn't want to help him. But what choice did I have?

That was when I noticed someone in the far right side of the darkened room. From what I could see it was a girl with straight long black hair and intense brown eyes. She signaled something to me that could only mean duck. That was when I noticed she was chanting something under her breath. I looked up and smiled. She was going to cause the ceiling to collapse. I did as she told me after I saw it start to fall...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

The boy's amulet flew off him as he ducked after me. I noticed the energy about him change. He seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Amy, Alexander come on." The girl in the shadows said. I got up from off of the debris-covered floor. The boy, which I assumed was Alexander, stood up and dusted off his green robes. Both him and I hurried over to the girl. Somehow I recognized her though I couldn't remember who she was.

Once we got over to her, she covered her cloak around Alexander and I. We were then suddenly inside a cluttered office with an old man with an extremely long beard. I noticed that Alexander held his head down as he saw the man.

"I'm sorry Headmaster." Alexander told him.

"No need to worry Alexander. You're in no trouble. If I had known a threat such as Malistaire was after you two then I wouldn't have left you alone." The Headmaster told Alexander.

"Yeah... but he used the Amulet that controls people. And Amy doesn't have any memories." Alexander told the Headmaster.

"That's not good. Come here Amy." The Headmaster told me. My heart raced. I knew this man?

I did as I was told. After all I didn't need him to be upset with me.

The man put a wrinkly hand on my forehead.

"He did a number to you Amy. We need to get you over to the Hospital and see what can be restored. Though the good news is that we have figured out how to restore you to human form." The Headmaster told me. I didn't understand what he meant by 'we.' Did he have another person helping him? I don't know why I wanted to protest immensely. Why did the word 'Hospital' give me such a reaction?

"If it is alright with you can I just bring her to Ms. Wu?" The girl asked the Headmaster.

"Of course you may, Vivian." The Headmaster told her. So that was the girl's name?

Vivian grabbed my hand and I was then inside a green classroom. There was a woman that looked very much like a bovine wearing a long green Kimono.

"Ms. Wu I have come." She told the woman.

"Yes, child you have. What do you want me for?" Ms. Wu asked. She was terrifyingly calm.

"Amy has lost her memory and was turned into a cat." Vivian told her.

"Oh. Come here Amy." Ms. Wu told me. I didn't feel very threatened by this woman somehow. She didn't have that kind of Aura. I came up to her.

"Recordare." She said as she brought her wand to my head.

"Did it work?" She asked me. I shook my head. I still couldn't remember.

She recast the spell upon me once again and I did remember. It was a little much to take in at first. My life had so much going on in it I couldn't imagine how much I'd missed.

"Now about your cat issue." She told me. She said something that I couldn't understand and then I saw my fur become skin.

"Thank you so much Ms. Wu!" I told her excitedly. I almost jumped up in joy. I was human again!

I heard the doors open at the same time I told her. It was Alexander.

"I guess that you won't want me anymore." He said. He didn't look like his cheerful self.

"I do want you around." I told him.

"Yeah right." He said sullenly.

"I mean it. I actually do like having you around." I told him. He blinked.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"You know what I'd miss you too." He whispered into my ear as I hugged him back.

For once in my entire life I was truly happy.


End file.
